


Think

by Flarrowness (Stonathanstans)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of rape.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Flarrowness
Summary: Just Eddie’s luck, he nearly gets ran over by a douche bag





	1. Chapter 1

1/8   

 

Panting and groaning, Barry rolls his hips in a soothing, yet unapologetic rhythm, thrusting deep and a little hard into the soft, willing body of the woman underneath him. Slim legs wrap around his waist and long, pink and black nails clench to his back.   

 

Laurel is the most enthusiastic of all his bed warmers. And believe It or not, the Golden boy of Central City, Barry Allen has many.     

 

Usually he wasn’t that type of guy to take partners but you know how life can be, things change sometimes.   

 

He leans over and kisses her softly on the lips before he pulls out of her, pulling the condom off and coming over her stomach with moans escaping his lips as he watches her carefully unleash her own orgasm, jutting up to reach for Barry.   

 

It's her fifth one that night.   

 

With a soft moan, Laurel squeezes the base of his dick, biting her lip at the expression he’s making, intense pleasure marring his features as she finishes him off.   

 

Barry collapses on the pillows, breathing heavily.    

 

“Someone was in a good mood today.” Laurel  purrs in his ear, “That was amazing– What brought that little show on?”   

 

“The merger with Merlyn Consolidated just went through. That means more jobs coming to Central City and Star City.”   

 

“That’s fantastic Barry! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”   

 

She punches his arm and he feigns that it actually hurt him, a smile still resting on his face as he remembers walking into his office and Tommy Merlyn admiring that he had thought it over and was willing to work together.  

 

“I called you didn’t I?”   

 

“Yeah for sex.” laurel grins. “Not that I mind it.”   

 

“That was celebratory sex. And you came more than I did, so…”   

 

“Whatever. I hate to see the guy or girl you ever end up married to, they won’t even know they’re married until the wedding night and you two are having sex and you call him or her husband or wife.” 

 

Barry doesn’t respond. He just watches her get dressed and head out.   

 

Whenever he gets married. Right, he doesn’t think that’s ever going to happen for him.  

 

-//- 

 

Barry Allen spends the next couple hours of his day driving around town and checking off his list of errands, leaving grocery shopping for last, the last time he did that first everything spoiled, the ice cream ended up melted all over the floor and the back of his seat and his milk had curdled.   He’s got the window rolled down, the A.C blaring and his music playing a little too loudly. Usually the CCPD would stop someone for that but with the particle accelerator incident that occurred almost a year ago and creating a new string of problems (because they had no idea on how to deal with people with powers) most little incidents like music being too loud were ignored.    Barry taps his fingers against the steering wheel and sings along to the song. Its one of those poppy, get stuck in your head type of jams and Barry hates that he subjected himself to the song.   

 

He pulls to an intersection and slows down until he’s at a standstill, Flicking on his left beeper.   

 

“Come on.” he mutters to himself, there’s still traffic, the light yet not turning green to let him pass through and he looks at his clock, it’s a little past noon and after his errands, he was supposed to meet up with Sara and Felicity for a lunch date.   

 

He sees an opening, the light still red but some cars a good few distance away and starts pressing onto the gas to make some headway and not paying attention, which is just like him, And he almost runs over a man he hadn’t seen crossing the walkway.  

 

He slams on the brakes, Thankfully, he doesn’t hit the guy, but he came pretty close.   

 

The guy in front of his car is angry or he should be, but he doesn’t look it. Again, or he does, Barry isn’t sure anymore. There’s a blinding light in front of his eyes.    

 

The moment that Barry stops, fists are crashing against the hood of his car. He sticks his head out the window, about ready to say something when instead the man speaks first.   

 

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING NEXT TIME YEAH!?” the man practically shouts but he doesn’t move towards Barry’s opened window and he’s grateful for that.   

 

Barry blinks a few more times and the light in his eyes vanishes and he takes in the guy in front of his car.   

 

He’s still, eyes going wide and his mouth suddenly dry as he takes in the guy, takes in the strikingly gorgeous figure of the man that he has ever seen and his heart speeds up slightly. He’s seen a lot of beautiful people, half of them were even models but he has got to be, without a shadow of a doubt, the most attractive and beautiful person that Barry has ever laid eyes on.   

He’s short, about a foot shorter than Barry himself and built, He’s wearing dark skinny jeans, a dark shirt and a black jacket tossed over it. His hair is hidden under a beanie with the letter ‘E’ embroidered on it and even underneath, he can still tell the color by the dark blonde curls hanging at the end of it.   

 

Barry’s never seen eyes quite like his, oceanic blue his mother would call them and he’s lost in them.   

 

He wants to get out of the car and begin flirting with the man but he knows that’s not the right thing to do.   

 

Especially since he nearly hit him with his car.   Some first impression he’s made.   

 

The guy flips him off before picking up his skateboard and running off.   

 

Once he’s out of Barry’s eyesight he’s snapped back to reality. His mother always told him to apologize if he did something wrong.   

 

-//-   

 

He drives, drives until he looks for the man, the of thing he had to go by was the blue and black beanie that was obviously homemade and a giant letter 'E’ that rested in the middle of it.  

 

He spots it.   Spots him.   

 

He’s at a café,  Jitters to be exact and Barry knows this little mom and pop store because his ex girlfriend Linda Park owns it.   

 

The man is sitting at one of the booths that Barry can see through the window and it looks a little creepy, though he’s trying not to be and from what he’s seeing, the man is ranting to a pretty brunette that works there based on the clothing that she has on.   

 

He needs to go and say that he’s sorry, that and he kind of wants to get the man’s name and maybe number.   

 

He’s been told many times by his mother and sometimes his dad about love at first sight and he’d be damned if this wasn’t it.

 

-//-   

 

His day had been going, in his own words fan-fucking-tastic. And if you didn’t catch the sarcasm then that was your problem.   

 

First he wakes up, only to find that his roommate had left in the middle of the night, taking all his shit with him and didn’t bother to leave his half of the rent and Eddie Thawne, who was barely scraping by as is had to make up for his end and then he missed the bus after Mrs. Wilkinson talked his ear off about the constant noises that she was hearing in her closet (she lived right under the boiler room and refused to believe that was the noise) and he was supposed to be at work before noon.   

 

And to make things worse, some dick-head nearly ran him over.   

 

His day couldn’t possibly get any better.   

 

“I’m telling you Lisa, this day has been the worst I’ve ever had.” Eddie grins over his cup of coffee, coffee that he didn’t know how he was going to pay for since because of Mrs. Wilkinson, he lost his job. “I lost my job, I don’t know how I’m going to pay rent Roy just up and left last night without telling me…ugh, I don’t know Lis.”   

 

She sighs. 

 

“You can come live with me and Lenny. I’m sure he won’t mind and I can get you work here. The boss owes me one anyway.”   

 

“I can’t ask that of you.”   

 

“Yeah. You can. Mick and Len just confessed their feelings for each other and moved into one room so we have a spare and rent is only $1300 so I hope you don’t mind chipping that in.”   

 

Eddie shakes his head. “it’s cheaper than what I was paying with Roy. Thank you Lis.”   

 

She kisses him on the cheek. “No problem kid.”   

 

“Now that’s some of the best news I’ve gotten. It makes up for that dick that nearly hit me with his car earlier.”  

 

“Right you texted me that, and he didn’t see you or something?”   

 

“I’m sure he saw me, he was probably texting or something like that. The bastard.”  

 

Lisa laughs. “Tell you what,” she reaches into her apron and pulls out a fifty dollar bill. “Go get you some lunch. The food here is crap and I’ll see you at your place to help you get your stuff.”   

“I can’t take this.”   

 

“Take it, think of it as a repayment from when you lent me that hundred and told me not to pay you back. Now go before I kick your ass.”   

 

Eddie thanks her before standing up and walking towards the door.   

 

Distractedly, his mind still on the day’s events,  he pushes open the door only to walk head-on into someone coming into the café.   

 

He looks up. Ready  to apologize, and then he frowns.   “Came to finish me off?” he scowls, his face falling flat. The man staring back at him, the man that nearly ran him over with his car. He folds his arms and gestures towards the café where Lisa and a few patrons are.  "There’s witnesses this time.“   

 

The man shakes his head. "No! It’s nothing like that. Look I was raised better than what happened on the street and my mother always told me to say I’m sorry when I do something…”   

Eddie eyes him.   

 

He can see what he looks like closely now, and his first thought is that the guy is kind of cute. He’s tall, striking eyes and really nice hair.   

 

But the guy did almost hit him with his car.    

 

“And Yeah, I’m sorry for almost hitting you and it might seem kind of creepy that I followed you to this place.” the guy says shyly.   

 

“Yeah, it is,” Eddie admits.   

 

“But I needed to say sorry. If I hadn’t braked in time then it could have ended very horribly for everyone involved.”   

 

“That’s for sure.”  

 

“I just want to say sorry. I’m Barry Allen by the way.”   

 

Eddie quirks his eyebrows. “The Barry Allen? The one that owns both Star Labs and Mercury Labs?”  

 

He nods.   

 

“What’s a billionaire driving on his own anyway? Don’t you have guys for that?”   

 

“I do things on my own…”   

 

The sentence hangs, he’s waiting for a name.   

 

“Eddie short for Edwin Thawne.”   

 

“Edwin, that’s a–ah, Nice name.” Sarcasm is hidden beneath the words. Barry never understood why parents named their kids names that would get them picked on, hence why he shortened his from Bartholomew to Barry.   

 

He shrugs. “it’s what my mama named me. Got a problem?”   

 

“No, none..I like it. Look, I was wondering maybe I can buy you dinner? To further apologize for what I almost did to you if you don’t mind?”   Eddie shakes his head. “No thanks, I don’t date.”   

 

“That’s not true!” Lisa yells as she begins walking up to them and placing her arms around Eddie.    “I’m Lisa Snart,  his best friend in the whole world and he does date.”   

 

“I don’t date guys that nearly run me over with their cars. Now if you’ll excuse me…”   He walks out, leaving Barry and Lisa alone.   

 

The nerve of that guy!  

 

-//-   

 

“You’re late.” Sara said once Barry finally made his way to the restaurant. “We were about to leave.”   

 

Barry takes a seat across from Felicity and eyes the two women in front of him. 

 

“But you didn’t?”   

 

“Of course not, but we put the bill in your name though and we eat expensive.” Felicity smiles taking a breadstick from the pile and breaking it in half.  “What took you so long?”  

 

“I nearly hit this guy and then I went to say sorry like I was raised.”  

 

He smiled as he remembered the guy, Eddie.   The man with the beautiful blue eyes.  

 

“And you nearly got your ass kicked?” Sara jokes but Barry knows he has a penchant for people attacking him when he does something that they don’t like. Sara might or might not have punched him once or twice in the past.   

 

“No, nothing like that but I think I finally believe in love at first sight.”   

 

Felicity lights up. “Are you saying you’re willing to slow down and settle with someone?”   

 

He shakes his head. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. This guy, he’s….I don’t know much about him except for his eyes and his attitude but I want to get to know him on more than a sexual level. I want to sit and talk and see what he likes. I want to know what he dislikes.”   

 

“What’s his name?” Sara and Felicity say at the same time.   

 

“Eddie, short for Edwin Thawne.”   

 

“Eddie? That name sounds adorable!” Felicity squeals, causing some of the nearby customers to glance in their direction and both Sara and Ray gives her a strange look.  

 

“He’s adorable. But I didn’t make such a good first impression.”   

 

Both women nod. “You did not.”   

 

-//-   

 

“Going somewhere?” Nathaniel Steel’s voice cuts through his thoughts as he begins to pack his things.   He’s standing crossed armed against the frame of the door, watching in earnest as Eddie does his thing.   

 

“Moving out.” Eddie states tossing an old picture frame behind Nate into a waste basket.  

 

“Why?”   

 

“Roy ditched me last night and I lost my job today. I can’t afford to stay here anymore so I’m moving in with a friend until I can get back on my feet.”    

 

Nate pushes off the wall and walks slowly towards him. He catches his arm. “You don’t have to do that you know, we’re friends, always have been. I can—”   

 

“I know you can but I don’t want you to. Just….it was fun while I was here and now I have to leave. A new path calls for me.”  

 

“If you ever need anything. You know the number.”  

 

Eddie nods. “That I do. Now if you’ll excuse me..I’ve got some packing to do.”   

 

He listens as Nate’s footsteps disappear and he continues packing. Nate had been the first friend that he made when he moved to Central City and he was grateful that the man gave him a place to stay. He didn’t know where he’d be without him.   

 

“You started without us?” A familiar voice wafts through the air of his apartment and Eddie rolls his eyes.   

 

He stands, pulling a box of junk with him. “I thought Lisa was helping me?”   

 

He turns and looks at the figures of Leonard Snart and his boyfriend Mick Rory. Mick has a gruff expression on his face while Len is just standing by, eyes gleaning like a cat.   

 

“She got held up.” Mick responds making his way into the tiny apartment and towards the refrigerator.   

 

“So she sends you two to help me out then?”   Len nods. 

 

“Believe it or not but we’re experts at packing. I’m sure we can get all your stuff fitted in Mick’s pick - up.”   

 

“Five bucks says you can’t.”   “First month's rent on me says I can.”   

 

It was too good of a deal to pass up. Eddie shakes the hand that was extended towards him.   

“Deal.” 

 

-//- 

 

It’s nearing four in the afternoon when Barry decides to call his day and he heads to the grocery store, the list of items in hand as he scans the aisles looking for what he needs: Milk, Eggs, Cereal, Cake Mix (Cisco Ramon had just woken up out of his coma after the accelerator explosion and he wanted to make something special for him) and the various drinks that he and his friends like to have when they’re over.   He finds most of the stuff easily and some wandering eyes.   

 

“Barry Allen, am I correct?” A soft female voice calls from behind him as he’s picking out the right set of eggs, making sure none are cracked or growing hard-boiled.   He turns on his heels, about ready to turn her down because he’s not in the mood for anything of the sorts right now when he nearly drops the eggs that he’s holding, a familiar face staring back at him.   

 

“Lisa Snart, Right?” He smirked laying the case of eggs gently into the basket beside the Milk.   He doesn’t make to move, plus he can’t with the woman blocking his route.  

 

“What a pleasant surprise. I thought I knew that tall form. What’s a guy like you doing shopping here?” She scans the contents of his cart. “And eating kind of healthy I might add, Sans the sugary box of cereal you added.”   

 

“Gotta have something sweet every once in awhile.”   

 

He wants to speak, to ask about Eddie but knows it’s not his place just yet, he had just met the guy this morning and already wanting information would seem kind of weird on his spot.   

Lisa catches on anyway.   

 

“If you like him, be careful with him. He’s been through a lot of stuff and having some rich jerk,” she holds up her hands at his expression and grins. “His words, not mine want to take him out he’s certain that all you want from him is sex. And sweetheart, I’ve checked on your track record. I know the people you’ve been linked with and If I researched you know that he’s done the same.”   

 

“Don’t believe everything you read Ms. Snart, plus I didn’t mean anything inappropriate.  I just wanted to say sorry for what I had done and I didn’t mean it as an offense to him.”   

 

She shakes her head. “Eddie can be difficult but don’t rush into anything. You just met him, give him some time.”   

 

“How am I going to give him time when I can’t even find him?”   

 

“He’s going to start at Jitters next week,.that’s step one.” She goes into her purse and pulls out a flyer.   

 

“I’m having a party next month, my brother’s boyfriend’s birthday and it’s going to be amazing. Stop by. But don’t make it weird. Slowly make your way… befriend him first. Like you did me.”   Barry scans the flyer, her address is on the flyer along with a phone number. His mind catches what she had just said. 

 

“We’re friends already?”   She nods. “I sensed you were a good person and I decided we’re friends.”   

 

She pats him on the shoulder before walking off.   Barry can only smile.   

 

Lisa Snart was something else.    

 

-//-   

 

Thanks to Leonard Snart’s huge ego, Eddie wouldn’t have to pay his first month’s rent and that gave him headway to use the leftover cash that he had to do something special for Lisa and all she’s done for him.  He’s sitting in his new bedroom. Len and Mick are on the floor watching him. He has a note pad and pen In hand.  

 

“I want to throw her a small little party next week as a thank you. Now I don’t want that many people there, but her friends for sure.”   

 

“So that’s Hartley, Axel, Carter and Shawna.” Len says and watches as Eddie writes. “Oh and her new girlfriend.”  

 

“New girlfriend?” Eddie questions. “I didn’t know she was seeing anyone.”   

 

Mick chuckles. “No one did. She kept it real low until I caught the two of them in my bed a few days ago. Caitlin Snow, I think her name is.”   

 

“Caitlin Snow? As in Doctor Snow of Star Labs Caitlin Snow?”   

 

Mick nods. “That’s the one.”   

 

“Wow, she did good for herself. Anyone else?”   

 

“I think that’s about it.” Len pipes up. “And maybe Kara Danvers too, they’re real good friends now since she moved here.”   

 

“Okay, got it and I know she likes Gold.”   

 

“I know a store that carries all gold products.”   

 

“And I can bake.”   

 

Both Len and Eddie stare at Mick. “What?”  

 

“I can bake. Don’t seem surprised. I used to bake cakes for my sister all the time when dad couldn’t afford it. She loved it. I’m actually pretty decent.”   

 

“Alright then. Len is in charge of decorations and Mick is in charge of the cake and I’ll get the invitations out to the people and if any of you think of anymore names of people to Invite let me know so I can add them to the list. And remember, this is a surprise. She can’t know.”   

 

“Well, Duh!” They say in unison and Eddie chuckles, balling up a piece of paper and tossing it at their heads.  

 

“Don’t get smart with me.” 

 

 -//-   

 

He makes it to the bank before it closes and he’s grateful, he had wanted to leave around noon to get there and get whatever it was that he needed but the bus was running late and when he asked Mick to take him, he told him to give him a few minutes and a few minutes turned into three hours.     

 

So by the time that he finally did get a ride, it was twenty minutes until six and the guy inside let him in with no problem.     

 

“Thanks so much for letting me in so close to closing time. I know most would have slammed the door in my face.” He peers down at the name tag and reads the name. “Winn.”     

 

Winn shakes his head. “No problem. I’m not like most of the people here who would do that. I’m not a dick. And it’s a Saturday, I know how busy people can be and they sometimes forget about coming here.”     

 

“I can see that. And I thank you for that so much. The last four days of my life had been crap, at least one good thing has happened.”     

 

The man, Winn just gives him a smile before heading into the back. Eddie looks around and notices that there’s one other teller inside and she’s with a customer.    

 

The two looked about finished and he’d wait his turn.      

 

Five minutes pass and the two finish up. The man stands, turns and Eddie rolls his eyes.     

 

“Honestly, are you following me now?” Eddie says eying Barry Allen, who unlike the last time that they met, this time he’s dressed casually in jeans and a blue button up shirt, eyes covered with dark shades.   

 

“I didn’t know you were here! Honestly! I was depositing something. That’s it.”      

 

“On this end of town? I thought you lived in that big fancy condo in upstate Central City?”     Barry sighs.

 

“I do. I was in this part of town handling the development of a new women’s shelter and I thought while I was here, honest, I didn’t know you were going to be here.”     

 

Barry takes the glasses off, eyes holding sincerity.     

 

“Alright, I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve had a tough day and I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”     

 

“No problem.”     

 

Barry nods as he makes his way past Eddie.     

 

“Uh, Lisa told me that you and she had become friends all of a sudden.”    

 

“Yeah, She decided that we were friends the other day in the supermarket. After a day of meeting me she decided.”    

 

“Well, in any case, I guess if you are her friend, I’m having a party next Friday for her at her place. It’s a surprise and she doesn’t know it so you can stop by if you want. If you need the address. …”     

 

“Lisa already gave it to me.” It’s not a complete lie and he probably should have said he didn’t know it but he does want to speak to him more.     

 

“Okay, great. Be there fifteen minutes before the party starts, it’s starts at seven and I want everyone in place.”     

 

“Sounds good to me.”    

 

“See you then.”     

 

Once he’s gone, The man Winn comes back out, a grin on his face. “You know Barry Allen?”     

 

“Kind of, why?”     

 

“I thought the only people who knew him were the ones sleeping with him. He’s got quite the reputation around town, sleeping with whoever is willing to give him the time of day and trust me, that’s a lot of people.”     

 

Eddie stills.     

 

He has a reputation for sleeping around.     

 

Of course he does.     

 

Maybe he was right that first day he met him.     No one wants anything from him unless it’s sex.   That’s all he’s good for and that’s all he’ll ever be good for.     

 

-//-     

 

Barry can’t keep the smile off his face when he walks into his condo. It’s seemed as though Eddie didn’t have it out for him anymore and that was a good thing and Lisa was right, take things slow.    

 

And the mishap at the bank was pure coincidence.     

 

He didn’t know that Eddie was going to be there that afternoon and that exchange went over better than he ever thought possible.     

 

He pulls out his phone and scrolls until he finds Lisa’s number, realizing that he had found himself calling her more than ever lately.   

 

She picks up instantly.     

 

“You saw him at the bank.” She says before he can.   

 

“Yeah, how’d you…” Barry drops his head. “He told you didn’t he?”    

 

“Of course. At first he said something about you following him around until he realized you had that innocent little face of yours on and it was an accident.”     

 

“Which it was….”  

 

“And he also thinks you’re around now because you want to get into his pants. Someone at the bank told him that you have a rep for sleeping with anything that moves and he thinks you’re pursuing him for that reason alone.”     

 

Barry clutches the phone. “That is not true! Honestly, it’s not! Yeah I sleep around but he’s, I don’t want that with him. I want an actual relationship some time in the future. And he has to know, if we ever end up together I’m not going to continue sleeping with other people. We’re going to be a happy and healthy couple. ”      

 

There’s silence on the other end as he can hear Lisa breathing. He hopes like hell that she believes him when he says those words.     

 

“I hope you’re right Barr, because if you’re using all of this to get into his pants I will hurt you.”     

 

“No doubt about that but trust me, I’m not doing this to get into his pants. I don’t know if you believe about love at first sight but I felt that when I first saw him. The first time that I looked into his eyes. I knew that I wanted to get to know him better.”   

 

“Love at first sight…. You truly do like him don’t you?”    

 

“Yes.”   

 

-//-   

 

Eddie is finalizing the guest list when there’s a knock on his door. He looks around, Lisa is at work, Mick and Len are fogging up Mick’s pick-up and he’s not expecting anyone. He drops the paper and gets up, sighing and hoping not to see Barry Allen on the other side of the door.   

 

“What are you doing here?” Eddie’s mouth twitches slightly when he sees the person, he’d rather have Ray than the person on the other end.   

 

“Thought I’d stop by, I know Mick’s birthday is coming up and I wanted to be in at least the same state when the time came, he is my best friend you know.” The man speaks softly, pushing his way inside of the tiny apartment. 

 

“And I’m pretty sure Mick wants to see me too. Especially after that abrupt departure that I had all those years ago.”   

 

“Then you shouldn’t have done what you did and there wouldn’t have been an abrupt departure. Clyde, I mean it, leave before I call the cops, and I’m sure your ex boyfriend James would love to know that you’re back in town. You know, he believed me when I told him about you and he wants you, bad.”   

 

Clyde merely chuckles before placing a warm hand on the back of Eddie’s neck and pulls him close to him.   “I’m not afraid of James. He’s nothing.” He presses a kiss to his cheek. “This isn’t over Eddie. Trust me. We’re not finished and we have a conversation four years overdue sweetheart.”     

 

He walks out the door and Eddie quickly closes it, He leans against the door and sighs. This was the last thing he needed on his plate right now: A man who sleeps with anything in pants or a skirt on one end and a crazy ex boyfriend back in town on the other.   

  
Just when he thought his life was getting back normal


	2. Chapter 2

2/8   

 

Lisa is sitting at one of the tables outside of Jitters when she sees a familiar form making its way towards her. She puts her phone down and smiles brightly as he takes a seat in front of her.   

"Clyde Mardon, What are you doing back in town?" Lisa grins when he takes a seat next to her at the table. "Last we had seen you, you ran off, leaving Eddie alone and not a word since."   

 

Clyde shrugs. "Needed some time to myself. I headed over to Star City, found myself and thought I'd come back to town for Micky's birthday."  

 

"Does Mick know that you're here?" She picks her cup up and takes slow sips.   

 

"Not yet, I stopped by your place and was surprised to see Ed there. Is he and one of you guys together?"   

 

She shakes her head. "Nah, He moved in with us. Mick and Len are together now and we had an extra room, so I thought, why the hell not. He's our friend."   

 

"Interesting."   

 

She eyes him. "I hope you don't plan on rekindling anything with him. After you just up and vanished, he didn't and as far as I know, doesn't want anything to do with you and if you plan o--"   

 

Clyde holds up a hand. "Calm down Lis. I didn't come back to town for him. I told you why I'm back. But if Eddie wants to continue where we left off then I'm not going to say no."   

 

She places her cup back on the table. "I'm going to be honest, the two of you together, I never liked the idea and I'd be happy if the two of you never get back together. But if he's, if he was happy with you I'm not going to deny him the much needed happiness that he deserves."   She looks past him, a bright smile passing her features as she begins to wave.   

 

"Speaking of happiness, Barr!" She shouts and stands as the man comes over. Clyde turns, glaring at a face he had seen plastered all over the television in Star City, Barry Allen.   

 

He didn't even know that Lisa knew him.   

 

"Hey Lisa I thought today was your day off?"   

 

"It is, I just can't get any coffee at these prices anywhere. What are you doing here?"   

 

"I'm not looking for Eddie if that's what you're thinking, I know the woman who owns this place. We were meeting for Lunch."   

 

Lisa nods. 

 

"I didn't know you knew her." She smiles, "Good though, uh, I want you to meet someone. This is Clyde Mardon, Clyde this this Barry Allen."   

 

Barry turns and holds his hand out. Clyde shakes it with a tad bit hesitation but does so, he is a good sport after all.     

 

"You know Eddie?" Clyde questions. He doesn't like the way that Barry's eyes twinkle with fondness when he mentions him.   

 

"Yeah, Kind of. You know him too?"   

 

"We used to date."   

 

Barry just smiles. "Oh, that's interesting."   

 

"And how do you know Eddie?"   

 

"He almost hit him with his car a few days ago." Lisa adds, wrapping a hand around Barry's and entwining their hands. "It was great meeting up with you again Clyde but I need to borrow him."   

 

Clyde nods, "I need to visit someone anyway. I want to see him before I leave again."   

 

"He seemed like a nice guy."   

 

"When he wants to be. He was always Mick's friend. Lenny and I didn't like him all that much. I didn't trust him and Len was tired of him flirting with him."   

 

"So he's one of (them) then?"   

 

"Sometimes. Look, we like to party, besides Mick's party coming up, Eddie's birthday is in three months and I want something special. He needs it. I don't know if you guys are going to be together then and even if you aren't, I guess what I'm trying to ask is would you be willing to allow me to hold his birthday at one of the million of beach houses I know that you own."

 

"Yeah, sure. As long as I'm on the list because that would suck to not be invited to my own house."   

 

She punches his arm as she leads him down the street. "Of course you're invited."   

 

-//-   

 

Being a cop in Central City had turned out to be a lot different than what James Olsen had thought when he moved there from National City. Not only had his first year there been new and exciting,  it had also been the year that he met Clyde Mardon and thought that it was what he wanted in a relationship. Turns out you shouldn't date a guy who lives next door to an extremely handsome man.   

 

Sometimes he wished he would have listened to his mother and became a photographer for the local and national papers. He wouldn't have had to deal with all of this.   

 

Shortly after their breakup, the particle accelerator had exploded creating a whole new world of things that James wasn't expecting.   

 

"They call her doctor Light. Or Caitlin Snow and Hartley Rathaway do. I don't see why he insist on giving these people with powers names. It's bad enough he fueled this by calling them meta humans." His partner, Patty Spivot says as she takes her seat across from him. She tosses the file onto the desk and eyes him. "Her real name though is Linda Park."   

 

"The owner of Jitters?"   

 

"Yeah, I don't get it. She's not using her powers for evil so why are we cataloging her?" James just smiles at her. 

 

"It's what the boss wants and so we have to do what we're told."  

 

"I remember a time when that meant nothing to you." James stills and Patty glances at the man that spoke. She tilts her head in slight confusion.   

"Do you know this man?" Patty asks and James stands.   

 

"I'm going to take my lunch break now if you don't mind."   

 

He picks up his bag and grips the man by the hand, leading him out.   

 

"Clyde? What are you doing here?"   

 

"Checking up on old friends. And then I thought, I miss my favorite boy toy."   

 

He leans in to kiss him and James ducks, backing towards the alley way wall.   

 

"Eddie told me what you did to him. I don't have any proof except for his statement but I will take you in."   

 

Clyde moves closer, folding both hands over the wall and backing James into it.  

 

"I didn't do anything to him. He's making things up because I didn't want to be with him and I was leaving."   

 

"Question, Why would someone make up ridiculous lies like that? Answer? No one. I believe him. I know you Clyde, I know what you'll do and what you can do and I'll be dammed if you're going to get away with this."   Clyde pushes off the wall, a grin on his face. 

 

"We'll see sweetness."   

 

-//-   

 

He finalizes the guest list, making sure to keep it hush, hush more than it already is because the last person he needed showing up was Clyde. It's bad enough the man is in town, he didn't need to spend all night with him.   

 

"Yeah, Caitlin. I'm sure that she'll love that. Gold is her favorite color, no, I don't think she'll mind the small silver. It's coming from you after all." 

 

Eddie speaks softly unto his phone. Lisa was sleeping in the next room and her hearing was phenomenal.   

 

"Yeah that's perfect. Great see you Saturday. "   

 

He hangs up before dropping back against the pillows of his bed and sighing. He wasn't exactly the party planner of the group, that was more of Lisa's thing and now he sees what she goes through.   

 

It's time consuming and a good builder of stress.   

 

"Someone looks tired." Mick breaks through his thoughts, voice slightly soothing than it usually is.

 

Eddie looks towards the door and notices Mick standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his shoulders and from the forming hickey near his collarbone, he and Len must have gotten up to something spectacular.   

 

"Party planning is exhausting work. I didn't know so much went Into it."   

 

Mick sits down next to Eddie. "Yeah, now you see why Len and I leave it to Lisa. She's the one with patience to see that thing through. The last time I planned a party it did not end well."   

 

He smirks as Mick recalls the night that he tried to plan something for Len and how it ended and it didn't make sense as to why he was chatting with him.   

 

"You know Clyde is back in town don't you?" Eddie questions painfully. Mick had came to him and asked him, he had overheard the story that Eddie told James and he confronted him, pain evident in his eyes as he asked was he lying.   

 

Mick shuts his mouth, going still. "Yeah. Lisa told me that she ran into him at Jitters. I.... If what you said is true, Eddie he's my friend, has been for a long time---"   

 

"I can't ask you to choose sides. I know that you and he have a long friendship, almost longer than you and Len and you've only known me five years."   

 

"And in those five years I've grown to like you kid. You're a good guy and I would protect you the same way that I'd protect Lisa and Len. You're like family Eddie and if what you said was true then I can't---if It's true I'll protect you. I just wanted you to know that."   

 

Eddie sits up, his eyes wide with something that neither man can comprehend. He knows how much Clyde means to Mick, and for him to say these words to him... It meant a lot to him.   

 

"Thank you Mick, honestly. Thank you and I'm telling you, what I told James, it's the truth. I wouldn't make something like that up. He really did that to me."   

 

Mick sighs. "Clyde, he's a good guy when he wants to be and other times, I'm sorry for bringing him around you guys. I know about him cheating on that cop--"   

 

"James."   

 

"James with you and I can't even think, what that must have done to you."   

 

"It didn't bother me actually. I was young and stupid, him cheating on his boyfriend never even crossed my mind until I actually met James and realized what a nice guy he was. I mean he believed me when I didn't think that he would."   

 

Mick stands up, "I believe you."   

 

-//-  

 

Barry is browsing. Sometimes it's relaxing for him but today, he's looking for the perfect gift for Lisa. He was told that Gold is her favorite color and she needs a ride, walking to work is a three hour trek and she hates taking the bus which would reduce her time by half and Mick goes into work before Lisa is even awake. and he might or might not have found out that she has a thing for motorcycles.   

 

And he found the perfect one.   

 

"A three thousand and fifty five hundred dollar bike, who's the lucky guy?"   

 

Barry doesn't respond to Sara, she sits next to him and continues to look at his laptop screen. It's not uncommon for his friends to walk in unannounced and this was no different.   

 

"It's not for a guy. It's for one of my new friends. There's a party in her honor and I wanted to get her something nice."   

 

"A gift card is nice. This is beyond that Barry. And you sure you and she aren't knocking boots? I remember when we were eighteen and you lost your virginity you bought the girl a two-thousand dollar necklace."   

 

"Yeah, but Lisa and I aren't dating, in fact I want you to come with me to meet her, I think you'll like her, and I think she's single too."   

 

"Barry, how many times have I told you that I don't need you helping me find someone?"   

 

"About ten but come on, the last person you found on your own nearly cheated on you with me and Laurel. He was a dick to be completely honest."   

 

"True but I don't'--"   

 

She looks into his eyes, that puppy dog expression making its way to his features and she gives up.   

 

"Fine, I'll go with you. But that doesn't mean that I'm  going to enjoy myself around a bunch of people that I don't know and with a girl you're trying to hook me up with."   

 

"I'm not trying to hook you up. I think you and Lisa will like each other."   

 

He pulls out his phone, scrolling to the photo that Lisa took on his phone; "So you always remember me." and shows Sara, the blonde's eyes widened.   

 

"She's hot."   

 

"Told you. She's sweet, cares immensely for her friends and family and she's so lovable."   

 

"I bet she is. When is this thing?"   

 

"Saturday. "   

 

"I had plans with Laurel but I'm sure that she won't mind me going to this party."   

 

-//- 

 

"I saw Barry the other day." Lisa says as she brightly prepares their breakfast. Eddie is helping her while Len and Mick are asleep.   Eddie nearly drops the eggs that he's holding.   

 

"Oh, did you?"   

 

"Yeah and he's, well all that tabloid stuff that we heard about, him being linked to all those people--"  

 

"It's true ain't it?"  

 

"Of course but he's not pursuing you for that. He told me that he genuinely likes you and wants to take you out sometime."   

 

"And what did you tell him?"   

 

"To give you time."   

 

"Well, he's going to be waiting a hell of a long time. I'm not interested in dating him."   

 

"And why not? He's a good guy, he's handsome, he's actually really funny and Eddie, trust me when I say that he's genuine in his feelings. I talked with him, got a feel of him and he's interested in you as more than a booty call. I told him to befriend you, get to know you and maybe in a year or two, then ask you out."   

 

"He almost ran me over with a car."   

 

"By accident sweet cheeks. Get over it."   

 

"Never. Besides, he might say that he's not in it for the booty call but that could be a lie."   

 

"I don't think that it is. He seems sincere and maybe, just get to know him. He's going to be around a lot more. I like him."   

 

"Then you date him, I'm sure that Caitlin won't mind."   

 

Lisa stops and turns to face him.   "How did you know about her?"  

 

"Mick caught the two of you awhile back and told me and Len, that's a good thing, Caitlin is a nice catch."   

 

Lisa resumes what she's doing, staring blankly at the fire escape and the two tabby cats perched on the ledge.   

 

"I thought that too, but she works too much and I know that's not a bad thing but she spends more time at her job than with me and I barely see her anymore. And when I do see her she's going on and on about Harrison Wells and how he's not to blame for the particle accelerator and all that crap. It's not the relationship that I was hoping that it would be with her and I just--- I don't know if it's going to work out between us."   

 

"Do you love her?"   

 

"I thought I did. But we have nothing to talk about, she talks about science and stuff and you know literature was more my speed. I try to understand where she's coming from but nothing and I just don't know. Do you believe in love at first sight?"   

 

"What?"  

 

"Love at first sight, you know falling in love with someone the first time that you see them and you just know in your heart that they're the person for you. Do you think that kind of thing is real?"   

 

"Has that happened with you?"   

 

She shakes her head as she moves to the sink and begins rinsing off the vegetables and fruits.   

 

"Not yet but maybe one day it'll happen. Who knows, right?"   

 

Eddie's mouth goes dry. "Right."   

 

//-   

 

Clyde opens the door, mouth going wide when he notices Mick standing in the doorway. It had been a long time since he last seen his friend and he couldn't resist pulling the man into a tight gripped hug.  

 

"Mick! Oh I've missed you."   

 

"If you missed me so much you could have came back, or at least called. My number hasn't changed."   

 

He steps inside the tiny hotel room, nose scrunching up as he takes in a dank smell that seems to be a cross between piss and come.   

 

"Well I did come back a year ago to see that particle accelerator turn on but, that didn't end the way I thought it was. I was actually coming to see you guys after when it exploded, ruining my plans."   

 

"You still could have seen us, maybe you didn't want to show up because you know what you did to Eddie."   

 

Clyde freezes, quickly regaining his posture and walking to the small mini fridge. He pulls out two beers and hands one to Mick as he opens his own.   

 

"Is he still telling people that lie?"   

 

"I don't think it's a lie. I know him."   

 

"You knew me longer Mick, you know I'm not capable of something like that."   

 

"Do I? I remember Sally Mitchell---"   

 

"That bitch wanted money from me, you know that."   

 

"And Eddie? "   

 

Clyde sits down on a stain covered chair. Mick doesn't get why he's staying in a place like this, he has the cash flow to live somewhere nicer.   

 

"I wanted to end things with him and leave town for a while, he didn't want that and he'd do or say anything to make me stay."   

 

"Eddie isn't like that. I---"   

 

"You all think that he's this sweet and innocent guy, trust me, he has a dark side. He isn't the guy that you think he is. He didn't want me to leave him and he made up that horrible lie. I never forced him to do anything that he didn't want to do."   

 

Mick takes a swig if the liquid and grimaced. It's not his favorite beer but it's passable.     

 

"I believe him. Every thing that he told me, I believe him. I know him but I also know you and I know that when you don't get your way you will do anything."   

 

"I wouldn't force myself on someone! You know me better than that."   

 

"Do I?"   

 

Clyde stands. "There's the door, I don't need to have this accusation thrown at me, especially by a cheater."   

 

Mick stills. "What?"   

 

"Oh, you thought no one knew? It was long before Leonard but I do recall you cheating on Billie with her brother. You've done it once, who's to say you haven't cheated on Leonard already."   

 

In a manner of seconds Mick has Clyde pressed against the wall, most of the paint chipping off and falling to the ground at the sudden weight pressed against it. There's fury in his eyes, unyielding but there none the less.   "I would never cheat on Len, that incident with Billie and Jax was an accident and she was cheating on me first. I'd rather be a cheater rather than--- Well, you know." Mick let's him go. "Stay away from us, Stay away from Eddie."    

 

-//-   

 

"I don't know this chick at all so what the hell do I get her?" Sara is browsing several sites at once, trying and failing to figure out what to get Lisa Snart, a woman she knows nothing about.   

 

"I told you, you don't have to get her anything. She doesn't know you and you don't know her, I think the gift is excusable."   

 

"Well I'm not that type of girl. I'm not going to show up with nothing. And from her photos that you showed me she looks like the kind of girl that likes material things, or at least the type that needs to be spoiled."  

 

"Oh please Sara, you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"  

 

"You mean for me to get to know her and then ask her if she wants me to buy whatever she wants? All she's got to do is ask and I'll do it?"   Barry nods.  

 

"Absolutely not. How can you think a thing like that, I was raised better than that."   

 

"Says the girl who slept with the quarterback of high school football team and his cheerleader girlfriend, at the same time. I won't be surprised if you wanted to be her sugar mama."   

 

"True but don't jump ahead. She might not even like me yet and if she does, that's just excellent."   Barry doesn't respond. He just watches Sara as she speaks. He doesn't know when his life became what it had, meeting Eddie and Lisa and getting Sara to meet them, it was going to be an adventure.   

 

-//- 

 

Eddie had less than four hours until Lisa's party and he couldn't be more stressed. Not only had Caitlin, Lisa's girlfriend completely back out of the party but some of the guests had suddenly come down with food-born illnesses from that new restaurant up the street from them and they couldn't come. Most of the people that she cared about wasn't going to be at her party.     

 

"Doesn't matter." Len drawls. He's causally standing against the wall, arms crossed with Mick by his side as they watched Eddie freak out. 

He was enjoying this a bit too much. "The people who love her the most are here. Me, Mick and you. As long as we're here, she won't care that no one else can make it. If anything she might have preferred it that way."     

 

Eddie runs his fingers through his short hair, breathing a sigh of relief at Len's words. He might be right after all. Lisa isn't a picky girl. She goes all out for parties but when it's one for her she'd rather have it low maintenance and full of people she loves which only seems to be the main three standing in the living room.     

 

"I get that much but I also know that she might have wanted Caitlin there, her girlfriend. Even she bailed. She said something came up and she had to be in Keystone for the next two weeks."    

 

"There's a convention happening, kind of like a huge party for doctors. She can't miss it." Mick adds and four eyes snap to his face. "I read okay?"    

 

Len leans over and presses a kiss to Mick's cheek.     

 

"We didn't say that you didn't. I was just surprised that you knew this about Caitlin. About a doctor's convention when I thought you wasn't into that stuff."    

 

Mick shrugs. "I like to know a lot of stuff, I'm versatile."     

 

Len smirks. "Don't I know it."     

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. "Alright you two, calm down before you turn this room into something that I don't need to see."     

 

They continue to make eyes at each other and Eddie's mind begins wander. He wondered if he was ever going to have something like that. Like what Lisa and Caitlin had, like what Len and Mick had. He had it once. Well, thought he had it but now, could he have it again? And does he want it with Barry Allen?     

 

The man showing interest in him?       

 

-//-     

 

Barry's in the middle of a very pleasant dream involving Eddie, whipped cream and a golf course when there's a banging at his door. He rolls out of bed, willing his erection down as he makes his way to the door. He tosses on a robe and his slippers.     

 

He already had a lecture about knocking on doors at five In the morning when he turns the knob on the door and all words fail him.    

 

The last person he expected to see and wanted to see stood on the other side. His ex-boyfriend Oliver Queen.     

 

"What are you doing here?" Barry says, body shaking slightly as Oliver walked passed him. Those familiar feelings of love that he thought he had for the man resurfacing, all those late night meetings, chats and everything else with the man that he loved so much.   

 

It all came flooding back.   "I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"     

 

Barry swallows. "Of course but Ollie, we can't. You can't be here. Not now."    

 

"And why not?"     

 

Barry doesn't have an answer that's logical. He likes Eddie, even though the man has rebuffed him at every turn but he loves him and Oliver being here, he can't risk this.     

 

"I..."     

 

Oliver moves closer, taking Barry's hand and pressing a firm kiss to it.     

 

"I made a mistake leaving you. I see that now. But now I want to make up for that mistake. If you'll allow me to."     

 

He doesn't get a chance to speak before soft lips are pressed against his own; hands moving towards his growing erection and he's being lulled into Oliver's orbit once again.     

 

-//-     

 

He's making the final, final preparations. So far it's only him, Mick, Len, Kendra and he hopes Barry. Lisa seemed adamant about him being there. So here he is, walking up the stairs of Barry's condo. He had tried calling him but nothing. He kind of wanted to make sure that the man was okay.     

 

He knocks on the door and waits.     

 

The door swings open moments later except instead of seeing Barry, the billionaire of Star City is standing in front of him with nothing but his underwear on.   

 

"Hi, can I help you?" He asks with a bright smile.     

"Uh, I'm looking for Barry Allen."     

 

Oliver eyes him. "And who are you?"     

 

Barry's form comes into view moments later; he's flushed in the face and shirtless.     

 

"Eddie! What are you doing here?"     

 

"Uh, Lisa's party is in a few hours and most of the people have bailed. I was just making sure that you're still coming. I couldn't get a hold of you on your phone."  

 

"Oh, right. Yeah I'm still coming. And I'm bringing a friend of mine, Sara Lance. I hope you don't mind that."    

 

Eddie smiles, It's forceful, almost sad but he doesn't let him see it. "Not at all. And if your friend isn't busy then maybe he can stop by too. The more the merrier right?"     

 

He turns to leave and Barry reaches out. "Are you ... It's not what you think Eddie."     

 

"It's none of my business what you do. We aren't together, remember? If you're screwing him then so be it. I don't have anything to say in that matter."    

 

"Eddie---"    

 

"Just be to our place in an hour before the party alright?"     

 

He shrugs off his hand and continues down the hall, not looking back. He knew it was too good to be true.     

 

-//-     

 

The moment that Eddie is gone Barry tosses Oliver his clothes.     

 

"Leave. Now." Barry says scrubbing a hand over his chin. He has to figure this out. He knows what Eddie saw and what he was thinking. He's that person, yeah but he doesn't want to be that person with Eddie.   

 

He really likes him and Oliver just ruined it all for him.    

 

"That kid invited me to a party. I think I should go. It would be rude not to take the invitation."     

 

"That kid," Barry says slowly, trying to regain some sense and how he was going to repare this."Is named Eddie and he thinks you and I are together."    

 

"We are. I mean people who aren't don't fuck the way that we just did."     

 

"They do it all the time. Now get out, please just go."     

 

"I think I want to stay for the party Barr. It could be fun."     

 

-//-     

 

"I saw them Lis. Both naked, Barry flushed in the face. I told you it was too good to be true."     

 

"And did you actually see them having sex? I mean"   

 

"Lis! YES OKAY. He was sweating, flushed, hickies all over. I know what went down okay."     "It doesn't make sense to me. He told me that he liked you... That he would wait for however long it took for you to come around;  Why would he do this?"     

 

"Maybe because all of the rumors are actually true about him and he's a bastard that just wants to get into my pants and I saw the truth."     

 

"Let me talk to him."     

 

"No. It's done and over with. I'm.... I was right not to give him the time of day. I would have been another number in his book."     

 

"I don't believe that."     

 

"Believe it. Barry Allen is a dick."  

 

-//-   

 

When Mick gets back to the apartment he's in disarray and Len can sense it. He can always sense when something's wrong with Mick. That's how well he knows the man.   

 

"What happened?" Len asks handing him a drink before plopping down next to him on the bed.   

 

"Clyde. I'm sure of it now that he raped Eddie. I wasn't before but now, the way he acted when I talked to him, he did it."   

 

"Mick..."   

  
"Don't Len. I knew Clyde was one of these.types of people and I ignored it. For years I didn't want to believe it but Lenny, if he tries and hurt Eddie again I will hurt him."


	3. Chapter 3

Barry searches for Eddie the moment that he steps through the door, Oliver is stuck by his side while Sara is looking for Lisa, to give her the gift that she had bought of course and no other hidden motive behind it, none at all. Oliver wraps an arm around his waist the moment that Barry locks eyes with Eddie from across the room and the hurt isn't lost when Eddie turns away and begins to talking to a scruffy looking man. There shouldn't be jealous, the two of them aren't dating and he's obliged to talk to whoever he wants. He shouldn't want to tear that guy apart when he puts a hand on Eddie's waist and leads him to the middle of room and the two begin dancing. He shouldn't want to rush over there and kiss Eddie and let him know that he's the only one for him.   

 

He shouldn't.   

 

“let's dance.” Oliver whispers. He takes the gift out of Barry's hand and places it haphazardly amongst the other gifts and leads him to the makeshift dance floor, just three feet from Eddie and the man that seems to glower at Barry.   

 

“Glad you both could make it.” Eddie's voice is soft and tense. Almost...sad. and that hurt Barry to the core. He didn't want to be the reason that he was upset.   

 

"I told Lisa I wouldn't miss this and we really need to talk about---"   

 

He was cut off instantly.  

 

"Whatever you need to say to Eddie you can keep it to yourself. He doesn't want to hear it."   If Oliver wasn't holding him, Barry would have taken a step back. He didn't know this guy and this guy didn't know him. Who did he think he was?   

 

"Look, this is between me and Eddie. Not you, whoever the hell you are."

 

The guy moves, pushing Eddie behind him and stepping forward. Barry doesn't move, he holds his ground.  

 

“I'm one of the only people who cares about him. He's been through so much and I'll be damned if you hurt him.” 

 

Eddie moves forward and places a hand on the man's chest, pushing him back. “Go find Lenny.  I can handle this.” 

 

The man gives him one last look before storming off. 

 

“Outside. Now.” 

 

Eddie grabs Barry's hand and leads him outside towards the fire escape, away from the party. 

 

“What the hell is your problem?” 

 

“My problem? That wannabe GI-Joe is my problem. Your taste in men is incredulous.”

 

“Mick isn't my boyfriend. He's one of my closest friends. He looks out for me when dicks hurt me. He's cautious. He's know about your rep as a playboy and doesn't want me anywhere near you. And I have to agree with him.” 

 

“What you saw with Oliver wasn't anything Eddie, that meant nothing. I'm not like that---”

 

Eddie holds up a hand, silencing Barry instantly. 

 

“Save it okay? I'm not interested in hearing what you have to say. I'm not interested. I told you that from day one. Now let's get back to the party, Lisa might want to see you.” 

 

Barry grabs a hold of Eddie's hand, holding him in place. “I really like you Eddie. Let me show you how much. Please.” 

 

Barry pulls him towards him, their lips inches apart and he shouldn't…. He really shouldn't.  

 

“Thawne!” Mick's voice cuts through. Eddie and Barry break apart. 

 

“What Mick?” 

 

“Clyde’s here.” 

  
  


                                           -//-

 

Clyde’s expression turns sour when he enters the apartment. Lisa catches him first, her eyes downcast as she speaks with a pretty blonde and Len has a scowl, arms crossed. He's guessing Mick told them what they had discussed and what he believes Eddie thinks he did to him. 

 

“Leave.” Len says. “We don't want you here.” 

 

“I'm not here for you. I'm here to see Lisa, and maybe catch up with Eddie. I'm sure that Eddie wants me here. He does still care about me you know.” 

 

“You're deranged if you think that still. We know what you did.” 

 

Clyde snorts. “What I did? He's my boyfriend. Was at the time. It's not rape.” 

 

Len moves closer to him and Clyde holds his ground. 

 

“If he says no, it's rape.” 

 

Clyde smirks. “He didn't  _ exactly _ say no to me that night.” 

 

There's a brief moment and Clyde feels a hand connect with his jaw. 

 

“I will kill you.” 

 

“Right.” Clyde licks blood from his lips. “Like you've got it in you Snart.” 

 

“He might not but I do.” 

 

Mick walks up behind Len, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling his boyfriend back, Eddie and Barry join moments later.  

 

By now all eyes were on them. 

 

“Leave Clyde. No one wants you here.” Eddie adds,  he's standing next to Mick, the comfort that he provides helps. 

 

Clyde snaps his eyes to Eddie, smirking.

 

“Come on Pretty. You know  _ you _ want me here. It can be just like old times you know.” 

 

Clyde steps towards him only to be pushed back, this time by Lisa. 

 

“Leave. You're ruining my party.” Her eyes are cold as she stares. 

 

“Lisa, come on.” 

 

“Go before I call James.” 

 

Clyde narrows his eyes.  “Et Tu Lisa?’’

 

“Leave.” 

 

He goes, and Eddie sighs.  

 

“What was that?” Barry asks. 

 

Eddie shakes his head. “Maybe you and your friends should leave. I need to talk to them in private.” 

  
  


                                   -//-

 

The moment that Barry entered with that blonde who she guessed was Oliver, she had half a mind to tell him to leave. Rule number one of the Snart household, don't bring your booty call to a party unless it's serious. She was going to walk over there until she stopped, eyes going wide when another blonde entered with them. Short, adorable and fierce looking. 

 

She was struck. She was done. 

 

The girl made her way over, gift in hand and a bright smile. 

 

“Sara Lance.” She holds out the gift and Lisa takes it, a bright smile on her face. 

 

“Lisa Snart.” 

 

“The party girl. Barry hasn't told me that much about you, but he was right about you being gorgeous.” 

 

Lisa grins. “Yeah well, that's what's important right?” 

 

Sara shrugs her shoulders. “I wouldn't say  _ that _ but you know, I'm a straightforward kind of girl. So it seems are you as well.”

 

Lisa closes the gap between them. There's a devious smirk on her face. “Of course I am. The question is, are you willing to find out just how much?”

 

Sara’s stomach knots. She's excited. 

 

Kissing when just meeting isn't something that she's ever done but she's willing to try….

 

“Fuck!” Lisa curses and Sara turns, noticing the sudden discomfort in Lisa.  

 

This wasn't going to end well. 

 

                                         -//-

 

“I'm sorry but I'm ending this party early.” Eddie says and Barry looks heartbroken. 

 

“Don't let him ruin your fun and I was hoping to speak to you about what you saw----” 

 

“It doesn't matter. Now isn't the time okay. Please just leave.” 

 

“Eddie…” 

 

“Leave. Please.” 

 

Barry nods. He places a hand on Eddie's shoulder and he's surprised when he doesn't shrug it off. 

 

“I'll talk to you later okay?” 

 

Eddie doesn't respond and Barry leaves quietly. 


End file.
